Mercyful Fate (song)
Mercyful Fate is the Disc 1 seventh track from 1998's album Garage, Inc. It was written by King Diamond and Hank Shermann, and has a length of 11:10. It's the longest Metallica song featuring in a studio album. This song is a mix of five songs by Danish heavy metal band Mercyful Fate ("Satan's Fall", "Curse of the Pharaohs", "A Corpse Without Soul", "Into The Coven", and "Evil"). "A Corpse Without Soul" was originally released by Mercyful Fate in 1982 on the Mercyful Fate EP. All other songs were originally released by Mercyful Fate in 1983 on the Melissa album. Metallica's version was recorded in Sep-Oct 1998 at The Plant Studios in Sausalito, CA. "Mercyful Fate" was played live by Metallica 8 times, first on November 17, 1998, in Toronto (Canada). The band hasn't played this song since their 30th anniversary, on December 7, 2011, in San Francisco, CA, featuring King Diamond. A live version appears on the Die, Die My Darling single, recorded on November 24, 1998, in New York, NY. The song also features in the Guitar Hero Metallica videogame. Lyrics They're walking by the night The moon has frozen blue Long black coats a shelter for the rain Their load must get through Now bats are leaving their trees They're joining the call Seven satanic Hell preachers Heading for the hall Bringing the blood of a newborn child, yeah Got to succeed, if not it's Satan's fall Way out in Egypt in the valley of kings Where the mummified pharaohs Pretend dead in their sleep, yeah Don't touch, never ever steal Unless you're in for the kill Or you've been hit, by the curse of the pharaohs Yes you've been hit, and the curse is on you Ooh, the curse of the pharaohs can be so deadly Just destroying your future Makin' it all shady Don't touch, never ever steal Unless you're in for the kill In for the kill Or you'll be hit, by the curse of the pharaohs Yes you'll be hit, and the curse is on you Listen, yeah I'm a corpse I'm a corpse I'm a corpse without soul Satan, yeah He's taken He's taken He's taken his toll He took it on me I, yeah I'm trapped I'm trapped I'm trapped in his spell Tonight, yeah I'm going I'm going I'm going to Hell, inside his spell Howl like a wolf And a witch will open the door Follow me, and meet our high priestess Yeah, yeah, come, come into my coven Yeah, yeah, and become Lucifer's child Undress until you're naked And put on this white coat Take this white cross and go To the center of the ring Yeah, yeah, come, come into my coven Yeah, yeah, and become Lucifer's child I was born in the cemetery Under the sign of the moon Raised from my grave by the dead And I was made a mercenary In the legions of Hell Now I'm king of pain, I'm insane You know my only pleasure Is to hear you cry I'd love to hear you cry I'd love to see you die And I'll be the first To watch your funeral And I'll be the last to leave I'd love to hear you cry And when you're down Beyond the ground I'll dig up your body again And make love to shame Oh lady cry, and say goodbye, goodbye Oh lady cry, and say goodbye Yeah, you've gotta say goodbye Yeah, 'cause I will eat your mind References Category:Songs Category:Cover Songs Category:Garage Inc. Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References